warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Erlenpfote
Herzlich Willkommen Hallo, ich bin einer der Admins der Community. Herzlich willkommen und vielen Dank, dass du Brauche Hilfe bei Stammbaum!!! bearbeitet hast! Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, um loszulegen, sieh dir am besten erst einmal unsere Hilfeseiten an oder nimm hier Kontakt zu mir oder einem anderen Admin auf. Allgemeine Unterstützung erhältst du auch in der Community Deutschland, wo du die Foren und Blogs durchforsten kannst. Hinterlasse mir bitte eine Nachricht, wenn ich dir bei irgendeinem Problem behilflich sein kann. Viel Spaß bei ! Benutzer Diskussion:Tautropfen Re:Signaturen Hallo Erlenpfote, Was es mit Signaturen auf sich hat, kannst du hier nachlesen. Bitte unterschreibe deine Nachrichten beim nächsten mal auch mit vier Tilden (~), damit eine Signatur du zu deiner Nachrichtenseite verlinkt zu deiner Nachricht hinzugefügt wird und man dir leichter Antworten kann ^^ 11:00, 22. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Weeelcome im Wiki❤️ Hey Erlenpfote! Mein Name ist Wintersturm und ich bin schon etwas länger hier im Wiki. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst oder Fragen hast, schreib mich an, ich helfe gern! Für eine Siggi (Signatur) wende dich einfach an Disclosure oder Blüte (Ich denke Wildblüte macht jetzt auch welche^^) Dann wollte ich fragen ob wir Freunde sein wollen? Würde mich sehr freuen! Soooo... Ich glaube ich habe genug gelabert. Bye^^ Darf ich dich Pfötchen nennen? Re: Hallo Heyy, Pfötchen�� Alsooo, erst mal cool das wir Freunde sein können������ Nuuuun ich glaube schon das Blüte jetzt Sigis macht, auf jeden Fall würde sie es bestimmt gerne machen, wenn jemand sie fragt❤️❤️ Hast du deine Sigi allein gemacht? Hast du deine Sigi in den Einstellungen richtig eingetragen und Wikitext benutzen gedrückt? Das könnte es vielleicht sein, dass deine Sigi nicht funktioniert����‍♀️ Sonst wende dich einfach an wie gesagt Disclosure oder jemanden der sich bei Sigis und Codes gut auskennt, denn ich bin darin jetzt nicht soooo gut �� Nuuun, wirst du hier bald, eine Geschichte anfangen? Hast du Lieblingsgeschichten hier? Freu mich auf deine Antwort! Deine (etwas verrückte und komplizierte��) 12:22, 22. Jul. 2018 (UTC) �� Hi �� Hallo Erlenpfote(was ein passender Kriegername für dich?) Herzlich willkommen hier im WaCaErWiki �� Ich bin hier auch kein Profi, aber ich hab so langsam einen Plan hiervon. Du kannst dich bei Fragen trotzdem gerne bei mir melden, mir macht sowas Spaß! Deine 15:46, 22. Jul. 2018 (UTC) PS: Ich bin wirklich kein Profi... �� Hi Hi Erle^^ schön das du zu uns gefunden hast, klar kannst du dich bei fragen an mich wenden ❤️ Wir können gerne Freunde sein wenn du magst Deine 17:37, 22. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Re:Antwort Also ich hab dir mal eine standart Sig gemacht, also eine die nur mit links ist! Dafür wie gesagt 4 Tilden (~)! Für eine farbige wie meine brauchte ich folgende Infos: Name: Spruch: Farbe vom Namen: Farbe ggf Farnverlauf vom Spruch Grobe Schriftart ;) LG 18:33, 22. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Über mich und meine Inkompetenz (Ich laber wie immer��) Heyyy Pfötchen��❤️ Awwwww, mag dich auch schon Mega gern���� Nuuun, wie ich sehe will dir Blüte eine Sigi machen�� Vielleicht klappt es ja diesmal�� Oh Mann ich freu mich schon soooo doll auf deine Geschichten�� Bestimmt hast du nen Mega Schreibstil�� Alsooo mir fällt jetzt nichts mehr ein was ich schreiben könnte, weil ich gerade zu inkompetent zum nachdenken bin (eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht was Inkompetenz ist, aber psssss��) Deswegen verabschiede ich mich schonmal bevor ich unnütziges, dummes Zeug labere das niemanden interessiert (okay, ich tue es schon wieder) Also Bye Bye mein kleines Pfötchen ❤️❤️ Deine (diesmal inkompetente (pssss���� okay ich übertreibe)) sigi Erlenpfote�� Everyone sees my like a Shadow Someone else - Brambleclaw So sieht sie aus ich hoffe sie gefällt dir! LG 13:50, 23. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Ach ja ersetz das, was jetzt in deinen Einstellungen unter "Benutzerdefinierte Signatur" steht, mit |[[User:Erlenpfote|Erlenpfote]]}} Halluuu Och Hello Pfötchen❤️ Naaaa, wie gehts meiner verrückten? Alles gut grad�� also mir, wenn du nichts von meiner naiven Wenigkeit hören willst, scroll einfach bis zum Absatz��❤️��, gehts eigentlich relativ gut nuuur das ich einfach nicht schlafen kann weil ich den ganzen Tag diese Twilight Saga geschaut hab und jetzt alles nochmal durchgehe�� Haha okay ich bin creepy! Zurück zu dir, ich will dich einfaaaach näher kennen lernen uuuund da dacht ich mir ich aske dich mal wie alt du erstmal bist und in welche Klasse du gehst�� Uuuund ob es dir gut geht �� Also melde dich mal wieder bei mir Pfötchen❤️ Deine naive 22:00, 25. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Siggi & Gebrabbel Hey Tatze! Dein Ich als Krieger meldet sich dann auch mal wieder...xD Wildi(?) hat dir ja ne meega schöne Siggi gemacht! Kannst du mir mal den Code davon schicken? (Hab mal wieder Bock auf ne neue Siggi) Keine Angst, ich kopiere deine nicht, ich änder Farbe, Text und Form ab, am Ende hat sie außer den Codes keine Ähnlichkeit mit deiner... Der Grund warum ich dir schreibe? Na ja... Außer der spontanen Frage mit dem Siggisalat gibts keinen... Gvlg 15:36, 2. Sep. 2018 (UTC) PS: Ja ich weiß, ich hab meine neue Siggi erst ne Woche, aber ich hatte die halt vorher im Warrior Cats RPG Wiki und das hatte einen dunklen Hintergrund, der zur Siggi gepasst hat, und hier ist der Hintergrund für die Siggi eigentl. zu hell, die Siggi mit Always be yourself and... find ich aber irgendwie nicht mehr schön... RE Siggi und unfähigkeit hHi, Ich versteh zwar nicht ganz was du meinst, aber ja du darfst mich so nennen. Den Siggi code kann ich mir wenn du es mir erlaubst(Damit kein Stress mit Rechten und so entsteht) auch selber besorgen xD . Deine 14:44, 3. Sep. 2018 (UTC) PS: Was soll das bedeuten: "Hdlulg"?